Wireless communication networks are continually evolving. Older wireless communication devices are many times unable to support newer protocols making them obsolete rather quickly. Furthermore, the inflexible hardware configurations of many conventional wireless communication devices make it difficult for such devices to efficiently run a variety of complex processes. Thus, there are general needs for wireless communication devices with flexible processing architectures.